The Movie Sucks
by Egan
Summary: Aang and his friends are off set for now. Or atleast until Aang decides to make a movie!


**OK, so, I am making a taang Fanfic, I never really think this would happen, but, you know, Toph is my favorite character and Aang is like the only cool dude in there (No offence Zuko, well, maybe a little. You think you could have joined the team earlier in the series? Oh, and Sokka, but he really isn't important. Sokka: Hey!)**

Aang walked up the river, think about how he was going to explain to Toph how he liked her but when they were filming the series he had to kiss Katara a few times.

Suddenly he saw Toph, sitting at the edge of the river, kicking in the water and humming.

He made an uneasy smile and walked over, kissing her on the cheek.

She looked around, smiling at Aang.

"A... Aang?" Toph says.

"Yes?" Aang asked.

"I have something to tell you." Toph says.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Well, first, I used contacts and pretended to be blind when they were filming. Second, I... I... I lo... love you." Toph said.

"Toph, you think I didn't know that? And I love you too. Oh and by the way, Katara looked herself up on Google again. She says it helps her stay away from Sokka and chores." Aang and Toph laughed.

"Well, we are at the river bed with no one around." Toph said and Aang tackled her into the mud and started pulling the robe off.

**Katara's POV**

As I clicked through the disgusting pictures people posted of me, Toph, Aang, Sokka, Zuko, and the others, Zuko walked in. I quickly clicked out of Google.

"Hi Zuko." I said.

"Hi Katara." Zuko said.

"How is your eye?" I asked.

"Well, the invibile band that kept the scar part of my face on was really tight." Zuko started.

Sokka ran in at the last second. My YOUNGER brother is all bossy now because he got to be the OLDER brother in the film. Just when I was trying to get romantic! I really wish I could have Appa eat him, but Mom would be mad.

"Zuko! Zuko! I made toast without a firebender's help!" Sokka said, tugging on Zuko's sleeve.

"Sokka, for the last time, firebender's are not your personal toasters!" Zuko said, walking Sokka outside.

**Toph's POV**

I walked, well, Aang actually cared me most of the way, and for most of the time he wasn't carrying me we were kissing.

A few days later my stomach started getting larger. I called Aang over right away.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"I think you are going to be a father." I said.

"A who the what now?" Aang almost colapsed.

"A father." I said.

Aang's eyes got wide and his lips grew into a smile.

He brought out his glider, opening it, and ripping another giant hole in my roof, flew out yelling, "I'm going to be a father!"

**Katara's POV**

The next day, I attended a meeting Aang had set up. As I pasted Zuko I waved and he just stared angrily at me.

As I sat down next to Toph and Sokka, Aang walked up, smiling and... Ok, let me restart. Aang was actually on his Air Top, spinning and laughing like an idiot.

I knew that Aang slamming into the Totem Pole in the beginning of every show would get to him.

Because, you guessed it, he slammed right head-first into one.

As he stood up and dusted himself off, I looked over at Toph, seeing she was more smiley than she ever was on or off the set.

When I looked up I pretty much knew what he was going to say because he starts ever single speech with this.

"I have an announcement! As you can remember, being the Avatar is a great responsablity." Then Aang changed from his beginning! How dare he! I like to mouth along with him, because he usually notices, oh wait, I know this from a different speech he gave, In the ninth grade, actually. "Once I thought that it would be easier to grow up not being the Avatar, I was right, of course, but I was also wrong. The Avatar is a strong, yet peaceful person, I guess I can live with that." I stopped mouthing because I think he was finally finished with the beginning. "I just wanted to say that they are going to make a movie! And this one won't be Anime!"

Now that was a surprise. I was expecting something else.


End file.
